puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Spring Egguinox 2010
Spring Egguinox was a contest run by Apollo during Easter time, 2010. Similar to the December Daily Doodles, a new contest was posted every weekday for approximately two weeks, from the 1st to the 16th of April. Spring Egguinox 2010 was the fourth series of egg-themed daily doodles, the first three series of which were known as the Easter Easel. This page documents the contests, winners and prizes of the Spring Egguinox events in April 2010. Adrielle - the black-and-white egg (1st April) Entrants were asked to create a "pen and ink" picture of a scene from the game, featuring an April fools prank of some sort, and using only fully opaque lines of one colour. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner * Chiichan of Sage won a black daisy and Adrielle's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Dexla of Midnight won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Isza of Sage won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Sinistergoat of Viridian won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Melany of Hunter won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Azuth of Viridian won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Bloodyarm of Hunter won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. * Schweatybol of Sage won Adrielle's prize-winning egg. Lowko - the knitted egg (1st April) Entrants were asked to create an object that represented Puzzle Pirates in some way, using yarn/wool/fibre. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner * Dexla of Midnight won a magenta orchid and Lowko's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Adrielle of Viridian won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Isza of Sage won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Delores of Sage won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Tilinka of Sage won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Herowena of Midnight won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Feylind of Midnight won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Abagaile of Sage won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Makawhawla of Viridian won Lowko's prize-winning egg. * Bloodyarm of Hunter won Lowko's prize-winning egg. Aere - the chocolate egg (5th April) Entrants were asked to create chocolate art, with the required subject being either a food product or an animal visible in the game. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner * Herowena of Midnight won a brown (chocolate) lily and Aere's prize-winning egg. ;Runners-up * Sinistergoat of Viridian won Aere's prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Aere's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Abagaile of Sage won Aere's prize-winning egg. * Chiichan of Sage won Aere's prize-winning egg. * Ladyzebra of Sage won Aere's prize-winning egg. Joe2 - the puzzlepiece egg (6th April) Entrants were asked to produce a FORUM cento - a poem comprised of the titles of forum threads. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner Limerick Entry '' ''How do i do this and that? How do I trade a pet rat? Need help with POE Where did it go Selling unnamed Mala-cat * Khaim of Hunter won a light blue lily and Joe's second prize-winning egg. ;Runners-up * Bloodyarm of Hunter won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Herowena of Midnight won Joe's second prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Dexla of Midnight won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Isza of Sage won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Hawkings of Viridian won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Delores of Sage won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Jaede of Malachite won Joe's second prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Joe's second prize-winning egg. Adrielle of Viridian, Guppyzra of Hunter and Abagaile of Sage finished just outside of the prizes. A dishonorable mention and a stern look from Apollo were given to Imp of Malachite, for not getting an entry in. Vixy1 - the time egg (7th April) Entrants were asked to produce prepare a short field report from an archaeological dig on one of Puzzle Pirates' islands. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner * Phillite of Sage won a papery grey rose and Vixy's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Dexla of Midnight won Vixy's prize-winning egg. * Chiichan of Sage won Vixy's prize-winning egg. * Isza of Sage won Vixy's prize-winning egg. * Ladyzebra of Sage won Vixy's prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Vixy's prize-winning egg. Greylady, the monkey egg (8th April) Entrants were asked to create a lolmunkee!. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner * Nephylim of Hunter won a white orchid and Greylady's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Dozblind of an unknown ocean won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Kirppu of Viridian won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Dexla of Midnight won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Minsiem of Cobalt won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Herowena of Midnight won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Tanabear of Viridian won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Azuth of Viridian won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Reded of Viridian won Greylady's prize-winning egg. * Missjessica of Sage won Greylady's prize-winning egg. Sandiibottom2, the dolphin egg (9th April) Entrants were asked to write a lento, including the subjects of dolphins and sunset. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner OUTDONE: Standing stiffly in silent reverie, Commanding a crew of cunning outlaws, Demanding defrayal in pieces of eight --'' ''Outstanding officers broke into applause: Skilled and stunning, dear dolphins dived and danced, Filled with fondness, paying homage to setting Sun. Thrilled by tricks delightful, we pirates, in wonder, watched: Fulfilled were our fancies -- our skills at last outdone. * Bloodyarm of Hunter won a persimmon orchid and Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. ;Runner-up *Imp of Malachite won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Ladyzebra of Sage won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. * Jaede of Malachite won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. * Sinistergoat of Viridian won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. * Herowena of Midnight won Sandiibottom's second prize-winning egg. An extra mention was given to Adrielle, who produced a good poem but missed the end-of-line rhymes. Sandiibottom, the brAAAAiiiiiNnSss egg (12th April) Entrants were asked to write a short vignette about one or more zombie that lives on the Cursed Isle. * Contest Thread * Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner "BRaiiiiiNs...." "Slither on, the sky warps! Lumber faster, ye rotting corspe! Return my glittergold bonebags, or the fish will feed on your head-drags!" If Overripe Anne had been able to think at all, let alone think clearly, she might have wondered, "What in the Seven Seas are 'head-drags'?" Instead, she had one goal, and one goal alone: "BRaiiiiiNs...." After all, the pirates had arrived early that day, and stayed well past lunchtime. She only had one bite of her garlic-flavored zombie chow. It wasn't even enough to keep her stomach from growling. Ahead of the rotting rumblers, a six-man crew of pirates raced for their lives toward the shore, and their waiting ship. The gangplank groaned, and the deck creaked underneath the immense treasure they loaded aboard. Just as the last was loaded, the zombies appeared from the trees en masse. "Weigh anchor!" the Captain cried. "Put yer backs into it!" The ship protested noisily begin moved from her moorings. Overripe Anne and her companions clambered up the gangplank as fast as their rotting limbs would allow, spurred on by their growling bellies. Two pirates did their best to keep them at bay, while their mates urged their ship to speed. Overripe Anne managed to get one leg over the railing, and was raising a decayed fist to stop her meal from moving, when the gangplank dropped out from under her foot. The ship listed port, throwing both pirates and zombies off-balance. Anne tumbled forward, past her unsuspecting food, and into the dark hold. She lay there for a long moment, attempting to figure out what had happened. She thought long and hard. Once, she thought she'd had an idea. It might have been an idea. It looked like a little electric spark inside her head, with little sparkly things in the corner of her one eye still hanging from its socket. But then it faded away, leaving her mind empty again. Well, that felt more normal than thought, she decided. Her stomach grumbled. Where was lunch? She righted herself, sniffed, then eagerly ambled toward the stairs. "BRaiiiiiNs...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Above decks, the pirates cheered as the Cursed Isle and its rotting citizens disappeared into the fog. Everyone breathed gratefully of the salty sea air, then turned to celebrate the glittering mountain of treasure. Among the riches were found some enchanted goblets, which when drunk from, turned the pirates faces pale and putrid, like the cultists they'd been stolen from. "BRaiIIiiNs tASte GOod..." One of the buccaneers shambled about the decks in a convincing immitaion. "Careful, Grimes, or they may take ye for a zombie in port, and try to Rumble." Finally, not far from port, the revelers had celebrated themselves into a drunken sleep. The lookout in the crow's nest remained awake, just barely. He didn't even bother to turn around when someone stepped into the Nest behind him. "BRaiiiiiNs...." "Very funny Grimes. Knock it off, mate." "BRaiiiiiNs...." "Seriously Grimes, it's getting old. Uugghh! Have you been eating garlic??" "BRaiiiiiNs...." * Jaede of Malachite won a peach orchid and Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. ;Honourable Mentions * Deneuve of Sage won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Sinistergoat of Viridian won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Lamoxlamae of Midnight won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Sallymae of Viridian won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Metanira of Viridian won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Hawkings of Viridian won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Herowena of Midnight (whose entry made Apollo laugh out loud) won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. * Imp of Malachite won Sandiibottom's prize-winning egg. Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2007 *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2011 *Spring Egguinox: 2012 *Spring Egguinox: 2013 Category:Forum events